Bersama Rintikan Hujan
by pena biru muda
Summary: AU/Bersama rintikan hujan dan sebuah payung merah, benang merah telah mengikat di jari manis keduanya./for babyHaniudaAmu/fanfic pertama dari pena biru muda di fandom ini.


**Hetalia Axis-Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya **

**[****fanfic ini tidak luput dari kekurangan/OOC/AU/human name****]**

* * *

**Bersama Rintikan Hujan**

**[didedikasikan untuk sahabat saya, babyHaniudaAmu]**

* * *

Mendung.

Itulah satu kata yang terucap jika kalian menatap langit kota Berlin saat ini. Awan abu-abu masih setia menghiasi langit seolah-olah tidak memberi izin kepada sinar matahari untuk jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

Gilbert Beilschmidt menatap langit kelabu kota Berlin dengan bola mata merah bagaikan batu _ruby_ itu. Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu―tidak, dia tidak beruban sebelum umurnya atau mewarnai rambutnya, warna rambutnya memang seperti itu―terlihat berdiri di halte bus yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Rencananya, hari ini dia akan berkunjung―atau ada maksud yang lain―ke rumah salah satu sahabatnya yang berdarah Spanyol, Antonio. Sesekali dia melirik ponselnya untuk melihat waktu yang ditunjukan atau memeriksa apakah ponselnya menerima e-mail balasan dari Antonio atau beberapa notifikasi dari social media.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia menghela napas untuk hari ini―oh, bukan melainkan saat dia menginjakan kakinya di halte bus ini dua puluh menit yang lalu. Bus belum datang. Dan kesabarannya sedikit terkuras.

Bosan menunggu sambil berdiri, pemuda berkulit pucat bagaikan vampire memilih duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di halte itu. Baru saja dia menjatuhkan bokongnya, bus datang. Dan dia sedikit berdecak sebal, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam bus.

Bus sepi hari ini. Hanya ada dirinya, sang supir dan seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Bola mata hijau bagaikan batu _emerald_ itu menatap lurus ke arah jalanan. Gilbert menghiraukan gadis bersurai coklat itu dan duduk di seberang bangku yang ditempati gadis bersurai coklat.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gilbert bertemu gadis bersurai coklat itu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya―atau mungkin lebih―dia bertemu dengannya. Gadis itu akan selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dan turun di tempat yang terkadang berbeda.

Suasana antara keduanya sepi. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Lagipula, siapa yang mau memulai obrolan jika jarak keduanya tergolong jauh dan sama-sama tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Gilbert tidak ingin perempuan itu berpikir jika dirinya adalah orang asing yang tidak punya sopan-santun karena mengajaknya mengobrol. Dan lagi, sepertinya gadis itu tidak _awesome_ sepertinya.

Bus berjalan dengan pelan, sesekali berhenti di halte sebentar lalu melaju lagi. Hujan mengguyur kota Berlin secara tiba-tiba. Gilbert Beilschmidt mengumpat kesal. Dia lupa untuk membawa payung. Sepertinya dia harus rela berlari di tengah hujan dan meminjam baju Antonio; temannya yang berdarah Spanyol itu, jika sudah sampai di rumah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Atau dia bisa menunggu hujan berhenti di halte bus.

Gilbert memilih untuk menunggu hujan berhenti di halte bus daripada harus berlari di tengah derasanya hujan. Dia tidak ingin terserang flu dan tidak ingin merepotkan temannya. Ah, sejak kapan dirinya memikirkan repot atau tidaknya orang lain?

Akhirnya, bus sampai di halte yang dia tuju. Gilbert bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bersaman dengan itu, ternyata gadis yang duduk di bangku seberangnya juga bangkit. Ah, mereka berdua memiliki tujuan yang sama. Gilbert memilih untuk memberi jalan kepada gadis bersurai coklat itu untuk melangkah keluar dari bus terlebih dahulu.

Seorang _gentleman_ dan _awesome_ pasti akan melakukan ini, mengalah pada wanita. Oh, ya?

"Terima kasih." Entah perasaannya saja atau memang iya, Gilbert mendengar perempuan itu menggumamkan sesuatu. Namun, dirinya tidak terlalu memedulikan apa yang baru saja dia dengar tadi. Setelah perempuan itu benar-benar sudah menginjakan kakinya yang beralaskan sebuah sepatu dengan hak dua centi, dia langsung turun dari bus.

Langit masih saja menumpahkan air, walau pun tidak sederas sebelumnya. Gilbert memqndang sekilas awan-awan kelabu yang melayang di langit sana. Sampai pada akhirnya, seseorang menarik lengan bajunya pelan. "Maaf, permisi." Gilbert menolehkan kepalanya, dan manik _ruby_ itu mendapati perempuan bersurai coklat yang tadi duduknya di seberangnya tengah menatapnya.

"Ya?" tanya Gilbert.

Perempuan itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sepertinya dia ragu. Atau memang ragu?

"Apakah Anda mengetahui alamat ini? Saya kurang tahu daerah sekitar sini." Manik emerald itu nampak bergerak ke sana kemari. Tangannya menunjukan secarik kertas kecil. Gilbert mengambil kertas itu. Ah, dia kenal alamat ini. Kalau tidak salah ini tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumah sahabatnya. Hanya berbeda dua rumah saja. Dan kalau tidak salah, alamat yang ingin dituju gadis ini adalah rumah seorang gadis yang sedang masa pendekatan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Saya tahu," jawab Gilbert, "tempat ini tidak jauh dari sini."

"Bisakah Anda mengantarkan saya ke tempat ini? Saya takut salah tempat." ucap gadis itu. Gilbert mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, "Ma-maaf?" tanyanya sopan.

Perempuan itu terlihat panik, "Ah, jika memang Anda tidak bisa, saya tidak memaksa, hanya saja sa-saya … ng," gadis itu terlihat menggaruk pipinya pelan. Gilbert menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia berasumsi jika gadi itu―sepertinya―takut untuk pergi ke rumah tersebut, atau takut jika ada orang yang berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

"Saya takut salah saja," jelas gadis itu. "Ah, iya, nama saya Elizaveta Héderváry." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya, tangan kanannya terulur. Gilbert membalas uluran tangan itu, "Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." ucap pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu.

Terlihat Elizaveta tersenyum, "Jadi, bisakah Anda mengantarkan saya?" tanya Elizaveta lagi. Tatapan gadis itu seolah-olah memohon kepada manik merah milik Gilbert. Berhubung dia mengaku jika dia adalah orang yang ase―_awesome_ dan_ gentleman_, mau tidak mau dia mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu. Sebuah senyuman didapatkan oleh pemuda Beilschmidt itu.

"Terima kasih." ucap gadis itu. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua melangkah di tengah rintikan hujan dilindungin sebuah payung merah yang melindungi tubuh mereka. Bersama rintikan hujan dan sebuah payung merah, benang merah telah mengikat di jari manis keduanya. Benang merah yang saling menyatu sama lain.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Note: **Hallo semua! Perkenalkan saya pena biru muda, tapi kalian bisa panggil saya Matsu 8D Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Mohon bantuannya ve~

Fanfic ini spesial untuk sahabat saya Rika atau babyHaniudaAmu~ gomen fanficnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diminta (_ _) feel UKIndonesia susah sekali untuk dicapainya *crying* semoga suka dengan PruHungnya :')

Bagaimana dengan para reader? Uwaaaaa fanficnya jelek ya? ToT gomen kalau tidak sesuai harapan kalian *sujud-sujud*

Maaf kalau OOC *sujud-sujud* saya emang gak awesomeeeeee /metik bunga /?

Oke, saya enggak mau banyak bicara. Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca^o^/ salam hangat sehangat teh manis dari pena biru muda.

.

.

Tertanda,

**pena biru muda. **


End file.
